


The Ball

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu's Kinktober 2019 fics [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Day 11, Don't copy to another site, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Formalwear, Kinktober 2019, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Temperature Play, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: “It’s adapted from Kree technology, with a few twists,” Carol’s eyes are dancing with the daring of it and a certain amount of mischief.





	The Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11: Carol Danvers / Natasha Romanov (Formalwear, Object Insertion, Public / Semi-Public Sex + Temperature Play #1, Vibrator #2)

“It’s adapted from Kree technology, with a few twists,” Carol’s eyes are dancing with the daring of it and a certain amount of mischief. They’re in the opulent ladies restroom at the dullest gala Natasha have ever been to, and she isn’t one to usually admit to being bored. But still.

They’re not at work at the moment, not really. Several of the Avengers were asked to schmooze – or at least put in an appearance – but for once they’re not intended as the highlight of the event. The press had their moment at them earlier, but their attention is on a young up-and-coming internet sensation now, and the crowd is diverted by the clamour. No one had noticed Carol tugging Natasha out of the ballroom and down the corridor to the ladies except Clint, Natasha is sure of it. She knows he’ll cover for them if needed, until they come out; she’s done the same in the past for him.

However dull the gala is, Carol is looking amazing in her formalwear – a dark red and blue tux with gold accents only she could pull off. Well, Tony probably could as well, but he’d gone for a shiny pure red number, although only the professional side of Natasha’s brain had logged his outfit in the way it logs everything.

It’s not the professional side of her brain that’s been paying attention to Carol throughout the evening. The sweep of the other woman’s hair, fastened artlessly to one side of her head in a way that probably took her fifteen seconds and looks absolutely perfect; the arch of the bare nape of her neck. There’s strength in Carol, there always will be, and there’s also a smudge of _something_ on her jaw, possibly machine oil – Natasha would bet easy money on the other woman not having glanced in a mirror before Pepper rounded them all up for the gala.

In Natasha’s opinion, her own sleek evening dress pales in comparison, as does the graceful tumble of her curls. Still, she’d noticed Carol’s eyes flick over to her more than once across the ballroom, and they’d shared a mutual dry smile in acknowledgement at the way the gala kept promising to pick up, but never quite managing it.

Thor, who they left over by the punch, his plate piled high with canapés, probably has the right idea.

Natasha is certain he’ll save her a few crostini to eat later. She’s far more interested right now in the small, smooth egg-shaped item Carol is holding out.

“It looks like a vibrator to me,” Tipping her head in consideration, she plucks the object up off Carol’s palm. Sure, it’s transparent, glossy and predominantly purple with a distinct _glow_ in the centre of it, but it also looks much like any other egg-shaped vibrator she’s seen, minus the lack of an obvious battery compartment or wire. There’s also the question of how one would remove it after use, given its lack of attachable base.

“It is a vibrator,” Carol’s grin starts to promise all sorts of wickedness, “Or it can be. That’s not all.”

“Oh?” Natasha can feel her sex stirring, her nipples tightening beneath the smooth, sheer fabric of her dress. Glancing down at her breasts, she laughs, “I knew I should have worn a bra.”

“Hmm,” Holding up a hand in question, Carol cocks her head, “I think I like you like this.”

“Like what?” Natasha nods and so Carol touches her, cupping her left breast, her strong fingers gentle, thumb running tracing the edge of the areola. Natasha’s nipple crinkles in the wake of the touch, pebbling visibly beneath the dress, “Turned on?”

“Yes,” Smiling, Carol agrees, “Don’t you think this party would be more fun if we do something about it?”

“That does sound more like a party,” Natasha licks her lips, takes in a breath and decides to go for it, “Do you want to help me put it in?”

Carol’s eyes darken visibly. Someone tries to open the door to the room, finds it locked, rattles the handle and curses under her breath. They both wait until the woman goes away, presumably to use another restroom elsewhere.

Then,

“Yes,” Carol says.

\--

“_Hmm_.”

Natasha bites her lip as Carol slides the silken fabric of her dress up over her legs. She just went for plain black underwear as usual, simple and no fuss, and she’s a little sorry she didn’t go for anything fancier.

Carol – crouching before her as Natasha perches on the counter next to the sinks – just grins, flashing a look up at Natasha as she says conspiratorially, “You know, I’ve got my Hulk-patterned boxers on under this tux.”

Her breath catching as Carol tucks her thumbs under the waistband of her panties, Natasha lifts her hips to give the other woman better access and smirks, “Tony was telling everyone earlier he’s wearing his Iron Man thong.”

“Matched with his War Machine Rox socks, I presume,” Carol’s palms graze a long line of sensation down the underside of Natasha’s thighs and calves as she draws Natasha’s panties down her legs, angling Natasha’s ankles gently one by one as she slips them off over her feet.

“I’ll just put these in here,” She gives Natasha a cheeky grin as she tucks them in one of the tux pockets.

“I take it I’m not going to be needing them then,” Natasha says as if she’s not sitting there, the skirts of her dress up around her middle, her sex on display.

The heated air of the restroom does nothing to lessen her arousal as Carol raises the egg-shaped vibrator.

“Nope,” she says and then – squishes it in her fist; there’s no other word for it.

“Oh –” Natasha leans forwards, blinking, as the colour of the toy brightens unexpectedly, as if lighting up from within –

And its shape changes.

“Okay, that’s impressive,” she breathes, as Carol rolls it between her palms and then shows Natasha: it is no longer shaped like an egg, but a particularly lengthy cigar.

“For easier access,” Carol winks at her, “Among other things.”

“I do look forward to finding out what,” Natasha replies just a touch faintly, and draws her legs up to rest her heels on the edge of the counter, shifting her ass back a bit, putting her vagina as well as her vulva even further on display.

Christ, she hasn’t been this turned on in ages, and neither the toy nor Carol has touched her yet.

She’s got a feeling the much anticipated orgasm is going to be good. _Certainly_ a way to distract from the tedium of the gala, for sure.

“Ready?” Carol places her hand on the counter between Natasha’s spread legs, not making contact but very close, and Natasha feels herself leak onto the smooth marble just a bit. Her nipples tighten even further and she swallows.

“Oh yes.”

“Then – can you keep quiet?”

Voices sound close outside the restroom as Natasha nods. She’s well-versed in keeping quiet under a whole variety of circumstances. None anywhere near as pleasant as this though – Carol opens her up with finger and thumb, smiling when Natasha’s inner lips stick together for a moment with the evidence of her arousal before springing free. She quirks an eyebrow at Natasha, waiting.

Natasha dips her chin in permission to proceed.

“A-ah,” The moan spills out her barely audibly as Carol runs the toy along the length of Natasha’s exposed vulva, from the entrance of her vagina to just before her clit, giving Natasha the feel of it and making her squirm.

“You’ll like this part, I promise,” Carol whispers, tongue touching her teeth as she grins – and rubs her thumb against one end of the toy, moulding it so it flattens and then positioning it against Natasha’s clit.

It’s cool and smooth and just the right side of firm, and Natasha’s heart beats hard in her chest at the feel of it.

“Now for the rest of it,” Carol rubs her thumb down the length of the cigar-shape of the toy, elongating it and forming it into a curve, looking up in askance for the agreement Natasha quickly gives.

Then she guides it _in_.

“Oh, that feels – _yes_,” Natasha’s breasts rise with the force of her gasp as she arches her back at the slide. The toy seems to fill her vagina, almost – almost _expanding_ as it goes, filling her like nothing else has ever quite managed.

She’s no longer aware anymore of the voices outside the restroom, not in any but the section of her brain that is always, incessantly aware of such things. She definitely doesn’t care about them.

“And _now_ for the real party trick,” Carol gives the toy a little tap and it – fastens somehow, holding in place, the folds of Natasha’s vulva settling around the external part of it that spans from her vagina to her clit, “You can stand up now. It won’t fall out.”

“Mmm?” The skirts of Natasha’s dress fall down around her legs as she slips off the edge of the counter, “I take it I’m going back out to the party like this.”

“It wouldn’t be much of a party without you,” Carol grins, “Although if you would prefer not to –”

“No, I’m all for it,” Natasha assures her, “Although perhaps we could test it out first? Just to check it’s definitely working.”

“It’s working all right,” Carol tugs the sleeve of her tux up to reveal the tech she always wears on her wrist, “But sure, if you want a taster –”

She taps a few commands and the toy inside Natasha stirs to life, flexing inside her gently, as if testing the boundaries it has to work with.

Then it warms.

Cools a couple of seconds afterwards, before warming again. Flexes once more and then again, establishing a rhythm, caressing Natasha’s g-spot, causing her to clutch at the nearest sink quite unintentionally.

“Oh, that’s – that’s – yes, more,” she gets out, bowing over slightly at the intensity of the pleasure passing in waves through her body, intently aware of just how closely Carol is watching her.

“I can do more,” Carol taps at her wrist again.

“O-oh _god_,” The tip of the toy vibrates right against Natasha’s clit. And then her g-spot. And then her clit again, taking turns. All the while changing temperature inside her, flexing gently, before –

“How about this?” Grinning broadly, Carol presses something, causing the toy to ripple.

What feels much like little nubs appear on its surface, tickling Natasha’s clit and caressing her inner walls, right as it vibrates with more fervour.

“Ah – C-Carol – _fuck!_” The orgasm doesn’t take Natasha by surprise, although the force of it does – she’s left staggering in the wake of it, legs weak, clutching onto Carol’s arms instead of the sink, “Oh my god.”

“Good?” Carol is looking distinctly pleased with herself.

“_Amazing_,” Natasha corrects. Licking her dry lips, she considers the other woman’s expression, “Have you got any more of these toys? Because it really doesn’t seem right that I should be the only one having any fun at this party.”

“Trust me, I’m having fun,” Carol pokes her wrist and the toy buzzes inside Natasha briefly, making her bite back a yelp and a laugh. “But yes,” she fishes in the pocket of her tux that doesn’t contain Natasha’s panties and produces another egg-shaped toy, “I find it always useful to come prepared.”

Unlike the one Natasha’s sporting, this one is red and blue, with a splodge of gold.

“I take it this one’s a favourite,” Accepting it readily when it’s offered, she grins and arches an eyebrow at Carol, “Would you like me to help you get it positioned?”

“Definitely,” Carol brushes a red curl off Natasha’s forehead. Her grin crooks as Natasha finds the fastening of Carol’s pants, “Do you want to know the best thing about these toys?”

“Mm? Yes, do tell,” Natasha undoes the zipper, working the layers of fabric down as she nudges Carol into hopping up onto the counter, pants and boxers tangling around her feet.

Once Natasha is at work shaping the toy between Carol’s parted thighs, Carol leans her upper body in close until Natasha can feel the graze of the other woman’s breath against her lips, “I can set them so they work in tandem. Squeeze briefly down on yours and it will make both of our toys vibrate. Squeeze briefly again to stop. Give it a harder squeeze to change the temperature. You get the idea.”

“I take it they can do other tricks as well,” Raising her free hand, Natasha runs the tip of her index finger over the bow of Carol’s upper lip, even as she uses her other hand to guide the toy into Carol’s vagina.

Shivering just a little, Carol nips at Natasha's finger, “Oh yes.”

A familiar three raps sound on the door to the restroom, two fast and precise, and then one half a second slower.

“Just a moment, Clint,” Natasha calls, not even needing to thinking to recognise the code, not moving her gaze away from where Carol’s sex is flexing around the toy. She draws it out partially before sliding it back in, smiling at Carol’s sharp inhalation and repressed groan.

“If you ladies are finished,” Clint replies, amusement in his voice. He allows a footfall to make a rare noise as he moves away, walking down the corridor back towards the gala.

“Coming,” Smirking, Carol calls after him, “Shortly.”

“More than once,” For Carol’s ears only, Natasha agrees.


End file.
